Coming To Terms
by Alive-and-Dreaming
Summary: 3 one-shots, one for each pairing.   Butch&Bc-he thought she couldn't hear him,that's the only reason he talked...  Boomer&Bubbles-he turned into a different person whenever she was near...  Brick&Blossom-they were using each other, and it needs to stop..
1. Just a shadow on the wall

**Authors Note: **

**helllooo :D im kinda new ****to this so, please be gentle. BUT. if do have any tips on how it could be better, i will appreciate it. okay? okay.**

**Now. This is a songfic. *people start to walk away* NO, NO, NO!**** No ones singing! *people slowly start to walk back to their seats* its just a oneshot based on the lyrics of songs i think fit the PPG X RRB. trust me, they fit. they're not just a random pop song i decided to put in there. **

**this will have three chapters. one with each pairing. Green, Blue, and Red. (in that order.) i also love all the pairings equally, so they will all be equally good, i want slack on any of them. pinky promise. i might do alot of these, three chapter oneshots f****or a little bit. just so i can get in the grove of things. then, i might do a actual story. So enjoy, _REVEIW_, and i own nothing. **

**Song- Hit Bottom by Carolina Liar 3**

* * *

><p><em>I traced the words<em>  
><em>I felt my fingers fall for it<em>  
><em>Outlined the curves<em>  
><em>Dotted the i and stared at my feet<em>

Butch wrote the similar words on the small card and put it back in the bouquet of roses. He was so used to writing them; they were basically automatic now. The whole routine was, really.

He didn't have to do it, he knew that... And if you asked him why he did, you wouldn't get an answer, because even he didn't know. His brothers didn't know where he went every night, and why he always left at 11:00, and came back around midnight.

But they knew that he did it, .night. What they didn't manage to see suprisingly, was the roses he carried with him, with the same message each time.

He chose not to confide in his brothers for many reasons- neither would understand. if he went to Brick, he'd get his ass beat. Brick beleived that one with feelings, was one with weakness's. If he went to Boomer, god, he would never hear the end of it. He would instantly jump to the conclusion that he cared for this girl, because Boomer, was of course, a pansy. So he chose to keep this his secret, for the sake of humanity.

_I won't leave, I won't leave_  
><em>without you<em>  
><em>I'm just a shadow on the wall<em>  
><em>I hate to fall in love alone.<em>

He walked down the street, bouquet in hand. The cold December air rushed past him, but he barely noticed it. His mind was way off, on the same topic that always came up on the way there. Why _was_ he doing this? He should be happy! Overjoyed! Proud, if anything.

But, _no_.

He was stuck with these feelings that he couldn't describe. Obviously he felt _something_ for her, besides hate. He knew he needed her, that's for sure.

Ever since the incident, his twitch had come back, at least one of the walls in his room were destroyed by the end of the day, (it used to be every other week), and well, when he came down to it, no one compared. No one could throw a punch like her, no one could push his buttons like her, and no one was as stubborn as her...except for him, of without her, he had become a mess. The only time he was at ease was when he was with her.

Maybe that's why he was doing this.

_Hope I'm in time_  
><em>Be there before midnight<em>

As he came close to the building, he walked to the side of it, out of sight, and waited. Soon, just as he suspected, he heard the doors whoosh open. the sound of footsteps were heard, and he caught a little bit of the conversation.

"i just don't understand...if none of her teachers sent them, and none of our classmates have sent them, then who?" said an educated females voice.  
>then, a higher, squeakier voice popped in. "did you ask Mitch?"<br>"yes, i've asked everybody."  
>the voices were getting fainter and fainter. the last thing he heard was,<br>"well, whoever it is, must not want to be known, because all they ever right is a simple, 'i'm sorry'.

Butch let out a breath he was holding and walked inside the building.

_Eleventh floor  
>I felt the elevation rise<em>

Butch watched the red numbers increase as he got closer to his destination. As he did, he scolded himself. He was late. and if he was any later, they could of ran into him, and saw the roses, and then all hell would break lose. They knew he was responsible. Who else was capable of doing that to her? That's why when they left, he he would stay till closing. They also came during the day, but that didn't concern him. He was no where near there during the day. As the doors opened, he leaned against the wall and waited for the familiar sounds.

...snoring. perfect. He floated past the sleeping nurses and receptionists and headed toward her room.

Once he reached his destination, he gulped and opened the door. There she lay, in her deep sleep. Butch smiled as he shut the door behind him. that was probably the only time she'll look like that. He put the newest edition of roses on the bedside table with the rest. there were also cards and teddy bears, but the roses consumed the table. He sat down in the chair next to her bed.

_I've got a lot, I've got a lot_  
><em>to tell you.<em>

He cleared his throat and looked over to her. "today was interesting. HIM decides that we should just move to a city across the world, where you guys cant find us... stupid, right?"

...

"Yeah. so Boomer of coarse, says, 'we were created to destroy them. why would we move away from them?' which i thought, made us sound like were obsessed with you guys. But i didn't take it to seriously. Boomer only said that because he'd miss Bubbles."

...

"I know, i know, i know. my brothers a pansy. what can you do?"  
>at this, her lips twitched into a little smile before dropping again. he knew not to get to excited though;she did it all the time.<p>

"oh yeah! and this chick Brute, i think you know her, suddenly decides that she doesnt like girls anymore, and now, wont leave me alone. i sware, the chicks borderline sychotic."

He chuckled, Buttercup had said the same thing about him a few years ago.

_I'll be a shadow on the wall_  
><em>I hate to fall in love alone.<em>

As he talked to her, and told her about his day, he kept quite. Didn't need the nurses to wake up. No one knew he was here, actually. It was as if he was a ghost. He'd enter, and no one would see, he would get to her floor, no one would hear.

It helped that he could float.

He would never admit it, but he liked buttercup...and ever since the incident, his feelings got so much deeper...and he couldnt do anything about it.

she was in a coma.

_So come on baby_  
><em>It's gonna be alright<em>  
><em>Even though, this time<em>  
><em>we've hit bottom.<em>

Butch sighed. This was his fault. He had put Buttercup Utonium, in the hospital. She was superhuman, for crying out loud! She shouldnt even be in a coma! Let alone a hospital! He looked down to the speckled floor. I

t was rough. it was harsh...and thats all that he remembered. He didnt remember how she got in a coma. Or what he did.

He blacked out, and that scared him.

_I'll cover you in roses_  
><em>You won't even notice<em>  
><em>All the scars I'll leave behind<em>

He didnt want to think about what would happen when she woke up. Would she be sad? Would she remember? Did she black out too? Would she be mad? Butch automatically stopped and scoffed. This is buttercup were talking about here. Of course she'd be mad.

Knowing her, she'd probably get up and look for him the second she woke up. She'd want to fight...and he didnt want to. But he had to. They would go on fighting each other, hating each other, and it will be like it never happened.

He didnt want to go back to that...

_Well we both had_  
><em>Maybe just a little too much<em>  
><em>I thought you'd like<em>  
><em>For me to get a little rough<em>

He remembered bits and peices of the fight,but none lead up to her in the hospital.

When they fought, it was as if they were having a conversation.

He'd start off with a small punch, to test her and see how her day was. If she got beyond pissed, her day was horrible, and she was going to take it out on were his favorite days, because he could use all his strength.

Then, there were days were she'd just punch back, meaning her mind was somewhere else, so it was a good day.

Butch growled.

Those were usually when her friend Mitch Mitchelson was around. that asshole.

But that day, he apparently had mistaken it for a bad day, when really, Mitch had asked her out. Butch gripped the seat's hands tighter.

So when he didnt realise it wasnt a bad day, and her mind was else where, her fighting skills on auto pilot, he supposed thats where it all started.

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one_

_sent to save you._

Suddenly, Buttercup began to stir. Butch's eyes widened. She never did that before. When he saw her eyes start to flutter open, he panicked. This wasnt exposed to happen. No, not while _he_ was here.

So before she could see him, he zoomed to a corner of the room, where he was in the shadows. Where he could see her, but she couldnt see him.

She looked around the room. "h-hello?" she said loudly. Now THAT would wake up the nurses.

Sure enough, Butch soon heard footsteps coming to the door way, and soon, a nurse came in the room, unaware of Butch's presence_. _

_I'm just a shadow on the wall_

"Why, HELLO there, Miss Buttercup!" said an overly happy middle aged women in scrubs. Butch winced. He hated overly happy people, and by the look on Buttercup's face, so did she.

"Um, hi." the nurse began to right on her clipboard, and soon started with the questions.

"Do you know why your here?"

"Yes. I was in a coma." buttercup said calmly.

"Do you know HOW you got in a coma?"

Butch squeezed his eyes shut. here it comes...

"Yes." she said simply.

Butch's eyes shot open. What? How is she not screaming and yelling, and throwing things?

This seemed to baffle the nurse as well.

"Ok-ayyy? well, i'll inform your family in the morning, its almost closing time now. get some sleep, okay?" and with that the nurse was gone.

_I hate to fall in love alone._

Butch wondered how he would get out of here. She clearly wasnt going to bed anytime soon.

He soon realised that, this was actually perfect. No one knew he was here, and he needed to talk to her.

He stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi.'' he said, preparing for her to spring out of bed and tackle him.

"Hi." she said glancing at him, and resumed looking at her scratches on her arms.

Butch did a double take. What the hell? her enemy came out of the shadows and she says HI?

Buttercup seemed to notice his confusion. "Im not stupid,butch." He looked up at her. she had a knowing look on her face.

_No_...

Butch slowly walked toward her, and cautiously sat down in the chair once again. "What are you talking about?" He asked dumbly.

She rolled her eyes. "leave the playing dumb to boomer, okay?"

"Dont make fun of my brother, Buttercup.''

"Oh, look whos talking Mr. my brothers a pansy!"

Butch froze. no freaking way...

"Oh, and about the brute thing, that sucks. I know how you feel though. She came after me before she apparently changed sides..." She shivered. "and i thought YOU were sychotic..."

He looked into her eyes. She knew, and there was no way to back out now.

He sighed. "Buttercup, im s-"  
>She interuppted him. "sorry? yeah, i can tell." she pointed to all the roses.<p>

"I didnt bring them. I think your boyfriend Mitch, did." Butch looked down. He shouldn't have brought him up.

"...Mitch hasn't even visited me, Butch."

Butch looked up. "whaaa?"

Buttercup nodded. "mhhm...have you ever been in a coma, Butch?"  
>He realized then that, they were actually having a conversation. Not THEIR version of a conversation, but one with words.<p>

"...no." Butch answered guiltily. He felt like he was talking to a judge.  
>"Well, apperently, when a superhuman is in a coma, they can still pick up on things people say." she said with a smirk.<p>

Oh, shit.

Butch's face became very cold. "What did you hear?"

Buttercup scoffed. "you say it like i wasnt exposed to listen to you..."

"You werent." he said harshly.

"Then why even talk to me, huh? Matter of fact why even _come_, Butch." She seamed like she had been waiting to ask him that for a long time.

He couldnt come with an answer, and he certainly wasnt going to say the truth. he decided to stay silent.

"I know you know, Butch."

His voice changed from harsh, to soft. "What do you know?"

She looked into his eyes with a soft smile."I know i heard your voice more than anyone elses."

He kept quite.

"I know you come after my sisters leave."

He lifted his eyebrow at that, but didnt say anything.

"You know, speaking of them, i liked your visits, _way_ more than theirs."

Butch chuckled despite himself.

"I mean, they didnt even talk to me. they would just sit there, Bubbles probably reading a magazine, and Blossom probably a book." she rolled her eyes.

Butch decided to speak up. "Mitch didnt come once?"

It was Buttercup's turn to look down and avoid eye contact.

"No."

Butch automatically felt bad for bringing him up."What an ass." he muttered.

Buttercup just shrugged.

"Probably because i rejected him."

Butch stopped his mental rant on how stupid Mitch was.

"You what?" he asked incrediously.

"He asked me out, and i said no, dumb dumb."

"Why would you do that? dont you like him?"

"I used to, but i figured if we did, it would probably ruin everything, ya' know?"

Butch nodded in understanding. "yeah." He said softly.

"You know, if you ask me,YOUR the pansy of the family." she said playfully.

"What? Am not!" Buttercup laughed and noticed how adorable he looked when he was defensive. She kept her poker face nonetheless.

"Are too. probably worse than boomer..." she said knowing she just pushed his buttons.

Butch was about to respond when he felt the familiar feeling come back to him. she was pushing his buttons. he smiled.

oh,it was on.

"Gee, Buttercup. This coming from the girl who's opening up and talking _friendly_ with her ENEMY?" He faked suprise. "Even BUBBLES wouldnt do something like that..."

"Yes she would!"

and, bingo. Butch had flipped the switch, and Buttercup seemed to notice. she smiled.

"Nicely played."

"Why, thank you."

...

"Your still a pansy."

"Oh, whatever."

They smiled at each other, but it didnt last long, and they both looked down.

"Butch...whats going to happen?" She said in a whisper.

"I dont know..." He said just as quite as her.

It was quite for a while, and then they both looked up.

"We can't just stop." they said in unison.

Butch laughed, and Buttercup blushed.

She looked really cute when she blushed.

"...We have the rest of the night?" Butch offered.

Buttercup smiled. "okay."

* * *

><p>As the sun rose, Blossom, Bubbles, and the Proffesor walked down the hallway of the hospital.<p>

"I wonder how shes gonna take it when she finds out Butch did this." Bubbles said with worry.

Blossom sighed. "she probably already knows. when we walk in she'll probably comand for us to take her to him so she can get revenge...and thats if shes in a good mood."

They opened the door and was shocked by what the saw.

There in the bed, laying right next to Buttercup,was Butch.

His left arm wrapped around her waist, his right, gently resting on her head, which was on his chest. They both slept peacefully, unaware of their presence.

Their breaths were in sync with eachother, and both super humans had a small smile on their face.

...

Blossom was the first to break the silence. "how...?"  
>Then Bubbles, not being able to contain herself any longer, let it out.<p>

"AWWWWWWW!"

Blossom and the Professor quickly covered her mouth.

The Professor spoke up.

"Maybe...we should, um, come back later?"

The girls nodded and left their sister and her enemy to sleep quitely.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL? :D did ya like it?<strong>

**if you did, pleaseeeeeee, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase, REVEIW.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions on my writing, please ALSO, reveiw (:**

**i eat them... would you want me to starve? D': **

**Next up is, drum roll please?**

...**BLUES! **

**the faster you reveiw, the faster i update!**

3


	2. Coming to terms

**Why, hello (: **

**im, so, so, sooooo sorry. i promised to update, and i didnt. but! theres a story to it...**

**I finished the chapter. it was amazing. then, while uploading, it deleted. yep. all traces, gone. so, i do it all again. taking 3 more hours. then, BOOM. deleted. honestly by then, chunks of my hair were on the keyboard. i was so mad. when i get mad, i tend to walk away, and, i did. and then school restarted, then we had an earthquake, then we had a hurricane...**

**Boomer:EXCUSES! **

**Me: go away!**

**Boomer: no. im mad at you.**

**Yeah...about that. guys, since i re wrote that story twice now, i needed something to get me back. so...**

**Blossom: its our turn instead! **

**Brick: hoorah. **

**Boomer: I .WANT. MY. STORY.**

**Bubbles: *growls and cracks her knuckles***

**Me: YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO WAIT!**

**Bubbles: *whimpers and runs to Blossom.***

**Boomer: *trudges off mumbling profanitys***

**ANYWHO! its the reds turn instead. next, will be-**

**Butch: the sissy emotional crap. **

**Me: oh, your one to talk mr. roses...**

**Buttercup: *snickers***

**Butch: I PUT HER IN A COMA! **

**Boomer: EXCUSES!**

**Well, reveiw! suggestions? reveiw! **

**Song used- Coming to terms by Carolina liar**

* * *

><p><em>Oh no, it's not me<em>  
><em>I just forgot to tell you<em>

She knew it had to come to an end soon. So did he. They never spoke about it, nor voiced any of their worries, But they didnt need to. They both had some kind of telepathic language, in which only they could understand. So when Blossom began to think these thoughts, she knew he had also came to the realization.

_Didn't mean, it seems obscene_  
><em>We just lost track along the way<em>

She gripped his hand harder as they walked past Dexter, just as Brick did when they past Princess. The hallways of Townsville High were filled with loud chatter and lockers slamming as the teenagers  
>got ready for the end of the day. Most loitered by their own lockers, and talked to their friends. But as usual when the two super powered teens walked by hand in hand, goofy grins no longer forced on their faces the conversation died down. Their plan didnt really involve being the new 'it' couple, but as long as it worked, they were fine.<br>Now, the plan was the farthest thing from their mind.

_I'm coming to terms_  
><em>I'm starting to learn<em>  
><em>This ain't all it's cracked up to be<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm using you, you're using me<em>  
><em>It's never as easy as we believe<em> 

As they left the building, Brick's smile slowly faded, as did Blossom's. His turning into a scowl, hers into a large frown.  
>"well?" he asked, walking behind a near by tree and sitting down. She flung her pink back pack to the ground and sat next to her counterpart, who stared intently at the ground.<br>She mirrored his actions. "...im not sure."  
>He scoffed. "of coarse your not."<br>"oh, so you know what to do from here?" she fired. He was silent.  
>"Brick..." She stopped. she couldnt just tell him she didnt want it to go back to normal. But, there was no other way to be with him anymore. This was her only excuse, and now it was expired. She had never been so confused in her entire life, and she knew it was the same for him.<p>

_'Cause this hurts, I can't leave_  
><em>I understand, but can you<em>  
><em>I'm just scared, you're lonely<em>  
><em>Everyone knows you're better than me<em>

Brick had made her popular. Well, she wasnt exactly a dork, but, she wasnt noticed. with him, she was noticed.  
>Blossom had made him intelligent. Sure, he was naturally smart before, but with her, he really tried.<br>Brick had made her a little more loose. Before, she was uptight, and had a serious attitude towards everything. With him, she was goofy, fun, and carefree.  
>Blossom had beleived in him. Everyone saw him as a boy who was powerful, and was in charge. That was it. With Blossom, she knew he could do something with those abbilities. Have a future for himself.<br>Her,A powerpuff, beleived in him, a rowdyruff.  
>And when they realized these things, they realized this wasn't just a plan anymore.<p>

_I'm coming to terms_  
><em>I'm starting to learn<em>  
><em>This ain't all it's cracked up to be<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm using you, you're using me<em>  
><em>It's never as easy as we believe<em>

"Blossom? what if...things didnt...EXACTLY go back to normal..."  
>Blossom looked up at him, a piece of grass in her hand. "what would change, exactly?"<br>Brick averted his eyes to the ground again. Something he only did around her.  
>"well, we dont have to go back to hating each other. we could be...acquaintances?" he suggested.<br>"Brick, you know damn well, we cant be anything but enemies." she rolled her eyes at her bad language. it was something she did only around him.  
>"we dont have to tell anyone." he said in a rebellious tone.<br>"...how?"  
>"we could meet after school. or anytime you want."<br>"where?"  
>Brick smirked at this. "Lets make it up as we go."<br>Blossom smiled at his fearless attitude. She use to find it stupid and wreckless, but now, it felt right, and inviting.  
>"okay."<br>Brick seemed to be suprised by this reply "wha-what?"  
>When she confirmed his question with a simple nod, he planted a kiss on her forehead, then zoomed off leaving a red streak behind him.<br>As papers flew from her open back pack, she realized that conversation, was quick, to the point, and easy. Something that should have been discussed for hours was solved in a matter of minutes...and it was because he changed her.  
>And she changed him. <p>

_Is this what you need? _  
><em>Am I what you need?<em>

Without each other, they were at a loss of a major part of their personality. So, they needed each other, to complete what had been missing all their lives.

Themselves.

_I'm coming to terms_  
><em>I'm starting to learn<em>  
><em>This ain't all it's cracked up to be<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm using you, you're using me<em>

The next day at school, people talked about the latest gossip.  
>The 'it' couple had broken up.<p>

According to Missy, who heard it from Janice, who heard it from Tommy, who heard it from Isabel, Who heard it from Robin, Who swares she heard Bubbles say, Brick had cheated on Blossom with a girl from Pokey Oaks high, where all the hottest chicks go.

So, Brick was praised, Blossom was seen as strong and independent (she came to school without a care in the world) and everything went back to normal.

sorta.

* * *

><p><em>At a abandoned playground...<em>

Blossom squealed and flew toward Brick, who caught her with ease and twirled her around as they laughed uncontrollably. He let her down, and smiled at her.

"you were amazing." he praised

she giggled. "as were you, oh fearless leader of Townsville High."

She reffered to what a freshman had called him when the news got out that he had not only Blossom Utonium, But a POHS girl.

He smirked and waved his hand nonchalant."ah, it was nothin, compared to your performance. you didnt break into a smile once!"

She only laughed and hugged him again.

As he hugged back, and stroked her hair, she sighed in contempt and whispered into his chest, "were free."

_It's never as easy as we believe_

Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo, had made a plan to dump their stalkers for good. It was a complex, and deviant plan, and it worked. But even after they succeeded, they didnt want to let go.  
>So for weeks, they had stuck to it, telling themselves it was to seal the deal. Eventually, though, everything comes to an end. They realized things, and quit the plan. Then, came up with a new, even more complex, and deviant plan. That plan turned out to last all through high school...and eventually, came to an end. <p>

But, when one plan comes to an end,

another begins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAM!<strong>_** Im done! **

**Brick: finally...**

**Me: it took an hour!**

**Boomer: EXCUSES!**

**Me: shut, UP! Boomer!**

**Boomer: not. until. i . GET. MY. STORY!**

**Bubbles: OUR story...**

**Boomer: yeah, yeah. sure, sure.**

**Buttercup: wait...wheres Butch! **

**Me: oh god...**

**Brick: he left when you started...**

**Blossom: he could be anywhere...!**

**Butch: OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THE REVEIWS THEY LEFT FOR US BC? **

**Buttercup: no...?**

**Butch: theres so many! they love me! they really love me! *teary eyed***

**Buttercup: theres others in the story you know. like the girl in the COMA!**

**Butch: I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT UP!**

**Bubbles: uh-oh.**

**Boomer: here we go...**

**Buttercup: I'LL BRING UP WHATEVER I WANT! I WAS IN A _COMA_!**

**Butch:GAH!**

**AANYWHOOOOO! thank you for the reveiws! i apreciate every one! and if you have a favorite part of the story, please, tell me! same for the greens! **

**until next timmee!**

**Buttercup: BUTCH! GET YOUR BUT BACK HERE!**

**Boomer: OW! that was my EAR you screamed into!**

**Blossom: just, reveiw? Please?**

**Brick: were not asking. Reveiw. or we stop.**

**Boomer: NO! we are NOT Stopping until i get my story!**

**Bubbles: OUR!**

**Boomer: WHATEVER!**

**Me: help...mee...**  
><em><br>_


End file.
